Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transesterification method for preparing esters of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid ((meth)acrylic acid) with polyhydric alcohols, using as starting materials the esters of (meth)acrylic acid with alcohols having 1-4 carbon atoms. The starting material esters are available from large scale industrial processes and the reaction is conducted in the presence of metal compounds as catalysts.